


Tworzenie historii

by soulfull



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Chejron na szczycie wzgórza, czyli rozważania o herosach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Zawsze mnie zastanawiało jakim cudem Chejron wytrzymał tyle strat. Patrzył na szaleństwo Herkulesa, śmierć Achillesa i Patroklosa. Wszyscy wychodzili spod jego skrzydeł, z każdym coś go łączyło. Kolejny drabelek z serii.

Pierwszy brzask ozłocił kasztanową sierść centaura stojącego na wzgórzu, nadając jej ciepłą bursztynową barwę.  
Słońce wzniosło się wyżej, promienie zamigotały w łzach spływających po policzkach.  
Jeżeli szukalibyście stworzenia szlachetniejszego od bogów, byłby to on, wieczny nauczyciel.  
Wychowywał, dawał wiedzę. O bogach i o ludziach. O ziołach i o zwierzętach. Pokazywał jak walczyć i jak negocjować. Mówił jak poradzić sobie w dziczy i jak zachować się na królewskim dworze.  
Kochali go, on dawał im schronienie. Dla wielu stał się ojcem i przyjacielem.  
Dawał ludziom herosów. Wszyscy zostali mu odebrani.  
Tworzył historię, patrzył jak świat się zmienia, ale nigdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na pytanie, które dręczyło go przez wieki.  
Czy było warto?


End file.
